Heretofore, various chemicals have been developed so as to control pests and provided in practice use, but in some cases, these chemicals may not exert enough activity.
Meanwhile, there have been known, as compounds having an aromatic group, compounds represented by the following formula (X):
(see JPH07-502747-A)
The present invention provides a compound having excellent control activity against pests.